


Fantasy AU Hamilton

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: “Leave me alone.”“Please don’t hurt me like this.”“I fucked up.”“I wish we could stay like this forever.”“Take off your clothes.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Leave me alone.”   
> “Please don’t hurt me like this.”  
> “I fucked up.”  
> “I wish we could stay like this forever.”  
> “Take off your clothes.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea?..” James asked, more so for his friend Thomas’s sake than for his own reassurance.

“Have some faith, James. I’m a wizard. I can turn a cat into a dog. I can make things levitate. A little hypnosis spell is nothing,” he shrugged, though his fairy friend was far from convinced. “Ah! Here we are! Hypnosis spell. Get him to come here in, say, half an hour.” After all, John had no reason to mistrust another fairy.

“Thomas, this is stupid. What if something goes wrong? Please, don’t hurt him like this…”

He shrugged. “That’s Hamilton’s problem.”

James sighed, but, as agreed, he took John Laurens to the room.

“What’s up?” he asked, blissfully unaware of what was about to happen.

“I just wanted to show you something cool. Have a seat, I’ll find it.”

John nodded and sat down.

After a minute, Thomas ‘found’ what he was looking for, a locket with a bright red gem in the center. “Here it is. It was my mother’s.” He turned and showed it to John, his eyes instinctively following as it swung back and forth in front of him. “It’s really pretty,” he yawned, his eyes beginning to weigh down over his eyes.

“Yeah, isn’t it?..” Thomas stretched out, waiting until John’s eyes fell shut before continuing. “Perfect.. Now, you will go to see the incubus known as Alexander Hamilton. Your friend, right?”

John nodded, his head falling to his chest as he slept under the spell.

“You will see him and you will not reject any of his advances. You will listen to whatever he has to say. Understand?”

“I will do as he says…”

“Good. When I snap my fingers, you will wake up and go straight to him. Do not mention this to him.” He snapped his fingers and John shot back up, his brilliant blue wings opening up.

“Sorry, I just remembered I have to go do something.” He flew out of the room and went straight to the demon realm.

Thomas laughed. “This is going to be good.” He grabbed onto James’s wrist, who sighed before flying them both out and following him.

John landed at Alexander’s house and knocked on the door, smiling as he answered. “Hey, Alex.”

“Hey, John. What brings you by?” Alexander smiled back, letting John inside.

“I just felt like coming to see you.” He stepped inside and sat down on Alexander’s couch, watching as he shut the door and walked over.

“Well, I’m not complaining. You know it always makes my day to see a beautiful fairy like you.” He sat beside him and, as usual, put his hand on John’s knee. He couldn’t help himself. Usually, John would move it off and Alexander would let it be, but not that time.

* * *

 

_“Thanks. I know an incubus doesn’t get much company to begin with.” After all, incubi couldn’t control their sexual urges too well._

_Only proving this point, Alexander moved his hand a bit higher up John’s leg, resting it on his thigh. “No, but it’s nice when we do.” Alexander knew this was strange. He knew that John should’ve been against this. Fairies had the opposite reputation of incubi, known to be sexually pure beings. But.. He couldn’t exactly stop himself from trying. So, he decided to push his luck. “Take off your clothes.”_

_John stood up and did just that, reaching back and unbuttoning his shirt before letting it drop to the ground._

_Alexander’s eyes were wide. John’s skin was so pure, so untouched and clean… He needed to make his mark on it. He got up and yanked John into his room, laying him on the bed before stripping himself down, then leaving his place in John’s flesh. As an incubus, of course he’d had lots of sex before, but this was different. John responded so well to every touch, he felt like perfection against Alexander’s skin, and, god, did he smell good. One round with such perfection was not enough. He had his way with John all day and all night, making sure that he didn’t refuse anything that he did. He didn’t, making the experience that much more spectacular._

* * *

In the morning, Alexander was finally spent and laid beside his best friend, holding the fairy close and kissing his head. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that… I wish we could stay like this forever..” He kissed John’s cheek.

Thomas grinned, watching everything outside of the window. “When I snap my fingers again, you will come out of the trance.” He snapped his fingers and John sat up, moving away from Alexander.

“Why did I do this?! I’m never going to be allowed back!”

Alexander sat up and reached for John’s hand. “Easy-”

“Leave me alone! You know about fairy law!”

“I’m so sorry..”

John got up and gathered his clothes as he left to the living room, getting dressed on the way there before leaving.

Alexander sat up and held his head in his hands. “I fucked up… I fucked up so, so bad…”


	2. Chapter 2

Immediately, John went back to the fairy realm, trying to just go home and forget about what he did. Unfortunately, things were not going to be that easy. The entire council was there waiting for him, blocking his entry.

“John Laurens. Animal fairy.”

“Yes, that’s me..”

The head judge of the council stepped forward and read from a paper. “From 3 pm last night to 7 am this morning, it has been reported by an anonymous source that you were in the sexual company of an incubus. Not only have you disgraced your title as a fairy, but it was with the most impure of creatures.”

John felt his blood run cold. Who reported him?.. “I had no control of my actions… I have no idea why I did that! You must believe me!”

“Well, we need a viable source that can confirm this. Otherwise, you’re not allowed back in.”

“What?..”

“I’m sorry,” the council leader boomed. “But you have broken our law. Unless you can produce a witness, you cannot be allowed among us.”

“James Madison!” John shouted out. Silence followed the next few seconds before John continued, finally realizing why he would’ve shouted out his name. “James Madison was there when the spell was cast over me… Ask him.. Please..”

Of course, nobody believed him. James Madison was a scribe fairy, very quiet and the least likely of the realm to pull off such a stunt. But John deserved a chance, just as anyone else, so they summoned him.

When he got there, he was as feeble as he usually was, fiddling with his wings and staring down at his feet.

“We have summoned you here on behalf of animal fairy, John Laurens. Have you any affiliation with his activities in the past 24 hours?”

James gave John a quick pitying look before shaking his head. “I have been in the wizarding realm with my friend, Thomas Jefferson. I haven’t seen John in quite a while.”

Before John could argue, he was silenced by being put into a bubble, a fairy prison, and taken with the council as they discussed his punishment.

Breaking the law, lying to the council, attempting to frame an innocent fairy. What other appropriate punishment was there for someone tarnishing the reputation of an innocent species than banishment?

“No! No!” John begged, thrashing as his prison burst and his arms were held in place by two scouting fairies, who forced him to his knees and forced him to be still as the leader of the council recited an incantation. He felt his back getting lighter as his wings disappeared, then could only watch helplessly as his vision was spotted with black and his pleas became more and more muffled and quiet until it was done.

He gasped and sat up, laying on something much softer than his usual hay bale, with a covering of some sort… Cotton, he figured from the feel, rather than his usual wool. Where was he?.. He pushed the covering off of him and tossed his legs over the side, taking a few careful steps on the soft floor. He opened the door and kept walking, gasping quietly as he stepped into the kitchen. The floor was so cold there.. He whimpered and looked everywhere, finding a book back in the room where he started. The title?

[How To Be A Human]

Back in the fantasy realm, Alexander was worried. He didn’t know where John was and, now, it had been weeks since he even heard from him. He knew he made a mistake. He knew that a fairy never would’ve subjected themselves to such treatment, but that didn’t stop him from hurting his best friend… He couldn’t take it. He went straight to the fairy realm, his black wings carrying him through the sky. God, it was bright out there. But that wasn’t the point. He went straight to the fairy council and asked them of John’s whereabouts.

“John Laurens was banished to the human realm weeks ago. For him, it has been months since he left.”

“No… But he doesn’t deserve this! He has done nothing wrong.”

“He broke numerous fairy laws. He has done more than something wrong.”

“He didn’t know what he was doing! I can’t explain it, but his eyes.. They weren’t as bright as usual. It was as if they were glazed over.. I don’t know what happened, but I am the one at fault. The second he was awakened, John was horrified by the idea of what he’d done. You have to forgive him…”

The council gathered and spoke amongst themselves, Alexander hoping for nothing more than for them to forgive his friend.

“How can we know that you aren’t lying?”

Alexander shook his head. “My kind is known for infidelity, not dishonesty. If it’s a personal sacrifice you want, I will sacrifice my own life for his. Bring him back from the human realm and send me in his place.”

The council was reasonably surprised by this and, once again, began speaking. Incubi as well as their succubi counterparts were known to be unapologetically greedy when it came to affair of the flesh. So, for this incubus to sacrifice himself for something he wasn’t blamed for in the slightest, maybe there was some truth to his madness.

And so, it was agreed that Alexander would take John’s place in the human realm. He took a deep breath and kneeled as the head council member brought back John, smiling when he saw his fairy friend appear.

John gasped and ran his hands over his once again magical body, relishing in the feeling of his wings weighing down on his back. When he spotted Alexander, he smiled a bit wider, then frowned and stepped forward to apologize for avoiding him.

“Don’t come any closer. This demon is to be sent to the human realm in your place.”

John’s heart fell. “But… Why?..”

“He’s admitted that you were innocent in this matter and is taking full responsibility. Seeing as the leader of his realm would only applaud his behavior, we are the ones who are going to rightfully punish him.”

John shook his head. “No.. But I told you who was behind this!”

“And you told a lie. Do not argue unless you wish to be sent back with him.”

John opened his mouth to do just that, but Alexander cut him off.

“No, John. It’ll be okay.” He smiled kindly. That smile looked so out of place on his demonic form, but it still seemed completely sincere, tearing John’s heart in half.

John simply nodded and stepped back, tears filling his eyes.

“It’s okay. All demons originate from the human realm, anyways. Most of us forget it, but how could I?.. I met my soulmate in that life. And, now, I’m giving him the chance to live a happy life.”

John choked back a sob and fell to his knees. Many fantasy creatures originated from human souls, but were unable to remember a thing from that life. But John knew he always felt a tie to Alexander. There it was.

Alexander held his head up high and accepted his fate as he was sent to the human realm. It couldn’t be as bad as his first life, that was for sure. After losing his friends and family, fighting in a war, then losing everyone he trusted… He was going to live a good life. He knew it.

Life was as hard as expected, as expected for any person, but he was happy. And, he was right. Life was great. His writing was finally appreciated, people came from miles to see his work. He even attributed a piece to his past life. He didn’t remember it at first, but fate was funny that way and somehow, he knew. This time… This time, he was doing things right, but he was far from done. And he made sure that anyone who knew his most famous work constantly told his message and were by one simple sentence.

There’s a million things I haven’t done, but just you wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
